Betrayed
by IloveRemusandSirius
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan has been dating Edward Cullen for just under a year, however on the day before her Eighteenth birthday, Bella receives an urgent text message from Alice that changes her view of Edward. Pretend that Bella was born in 1999
1. Part One

Hi people, my name's Isabella Marie Swan though i go by Bella, which is my preferred name, i was born on September 13, 1999, i was born in Forks, Washington, but my Mum took me with her to Phoenix, Arizona when i was 2 months old, i moved back to Forks almost a year ago, because my Mum wanted to travel with her new husband Phil.

I started the local high school, it was then that my life changed, i saw five students who looked a little isolated from the others, they were pale, and the five of them had the same golden eyes, there name's were Alice (the short girl with black spiky hair), Emmett (the one that looked like a heavyweight champion and win a fight against anyone), Rosalie (the statuesque blonde girl), Jasper (the other blonde that looked like he was in pain all the time) and Edward "the bronze haired youthful one).

I noticed that they acted differently to the other students, they didn't eat, they skipped school on the very rare sunny days, i figured out their secret, they were _vampires_ , that explained why acted diffrently, their 'parents' were also vampires, there was an incident involving three nomadic vampires but i don't want to bore you with that now.

It's my 18th birthday tomorrow, i don't make a big deal out of it, i keep telling people note to get me presents but no one seems to listen, so i figured that since I'll be 18, i let Alice have some control over my birthday, but not total control, knowing that hyperactive pixie girl, she'll go overboard.

It's an ordinary Saturday, it was drizzling slightly but not too much, i received a text message from Alice;

 _From Alice: Bella, i need you to meet up with myself, Emmett, Rose and Jasper, it's important we're on the trail in the woods behind your house_

I was confused but i knew that Alice can see the future though it's subjective at times, and i knew that Alice always Phones me to plan a shopping spree, but this must be important, i stood up and walked into hallway, i left a quick note saying that i was going on a small hike on the trail, i grabbed my coat and put it on, i walked out the front door went round to the forest edge, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were already there.

"What's wrong Alice, you dont text me asking to meet up unless it's something important" i said, "that's because it's very important Bells and i couldn't risk having Edward, Carlisle or Esme overhearing me" Alice explained.

Jasper, surprisingly, carried on from Alice, "Edward, Carlisle and Esme are not who you think they are, they found out that Alice was going to throw a birthday party for you, they dicided to make sure that you get a paper cut because they think it would make me attack you" Jasper said, his Texan accent was leaking through, "But Jasper, you were able to help Emmett destroy James and you never reacted to my blood and was bleeding a lot that day, you have more strength than you give yourself credit for" i said.

"Thanks Bella, but what Rosalie heard made her come to her senses" Jasper said, i turned to the statuesque blonde standing next to Emmett, "Bella, i know that i haven't exactly easy on you, but i don't hate you, I'll give you a short reason for my transformation, i was raped by my fiancée and his friends on the night before my wedding, that was when Carlisle stumbled upon me bleeding in the street on cold night in April 1935, Edward and Carlisle are planning to the same tomorrow after your party because 18 is the legal age, and i swear i will do everything in my power to make sure that History doesn't repeat itself, if you want an Immortal life, which I'm not objecting to, then wait until you're probably ready, instead of it being forced on you because of something like this" Rosalie said, i understood Rosalie's reasons.

"I have an idea, i know about the Quilleute tribe, and what the other three are planning is technicly breaking the treaty, so why don't you tell Sam and they can chase the other three from Forks" i suggested, "Bellybean you're a genius" Emmett exclaimed, i chuckled at Emmett's nickname for me, Alice called the pack and everything was settled, we did a hike, they were surprised that i didn't fall over.

I led Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper through the backdoor of my house, "Dad" i called, "in the livingroom, Bells" My Dad, Chief Charlie Swan, called, i was about to got the livingroom, when Alice grabbed my hand, "Sam and Billy are here, they've told Charlie everything, Charlie understands why you couldn't tell him anything" Alice whispered, i nodded and i walked through the kitchen and into the livingroom.

True to Alice's word, Billy and Sam were in the livingroom with Charlie, "Dad, i hear that you know everything about the supernatural world" i stated uncomfortably, "how did you know that i knew?" Charlie asked, "simple, i have four friends who have better hearing than anyone" I said as said friends appeared behind, "if i want to make it to my 18th birthday, you four have to stop appearing out of nowhere" i muttered causing those present to laugh.

"Anyway we have chased Edward and the other two away, and we wish for you to have these, they enable you to go out in the sunlight" Sam said handing chokers to Alice and Rose and rings to Emmett and Jasper, Rose and Alice squealed, "oh no, you've done it now Sam, they'll drag me on a shopping spree" i said in distaste, Emmett and Jazz laughed.

"Oh and Bella this was specifically made to kepp Edward, Carlisle and Esme from coming within 30 metres of you" Billy said handing me a choker, i put it on before Alice tapped me on the shoulder, i turned around, "shopping time" Alice said, i groaned and handed her the keys for my Chevy truck, "bye Dad" i shouted as Rosalie and Alice dragged me out to my Chevy truck, i heard them laughing.

Alice, Rosalie and myself were seated in the cab of my truck, i put on Express Yourself by Labrinth, "this is a side of your personality that we've never seen" Rosalie said, "i hid it from Edward" i explained.

Alice reached Port Angeles in 30 minutes, considering how slow my truck con be, "when this truck meets it's demise, I'll get you knew car, i promise" Rose said, i thought about it and nodded, "anything but a silver Volvo" i said.

We spent two hours in Port Angeles, before me and Rose had to pull Alice out of Top Shop, compared to the other shopping sprees it was surprisingly good except Esme, Edward and Carlisle kept following us but they couldn't get near us, we were seated in the cab, i whipped my phone out and dialed Jane's number, "how do you know the Volturi?" Alice asked, "i'll tell you later Alice" i said just as Jane picked up

 **Jane: Bella, to what do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected call?**

 **Me: Jane, i need you to go to the throne room, Aro needs to hear this as well, tell him it concerns Esme, Edward and Carlisle Cullen**

 **Aro: What have they done Bella?**

 **Me: i don't know the entire story so I'll let Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen tell you**

 **Rosalie: Carlisle, Esme and Edward are attempting to harm Bella, since it's her 18th birthday tomorrow, those three were planning making my history repeat itself on Bella, if you know what i mean**

 **Alice: They'll most likely use my subjective precognitions against me, i think they won't make decisions ahead of schedule, they'll make last minute decisions, i can't see last minute decisions, so i didn't know that they would be in Port Angeles, trying to follow Bella**

 **Victoria (suprise): Hello again Alice, Bella and Rosalie, I'm sure that you recognise my voice from that baseball game, i was working undercover for the Volturi, they'd put in the Olympic peninsula, i to overheard the conversation between those three culprits and i came straight here to the Volturi, Bree is also here.**

 **Me: Bree Tanner?**

 **Bree: yes, Bells, I'm here, after you left Phoenix, i ran away from home to escape my father, my mother didn't leave us she was murdered by my father, i fled to Italy, Jane found me and turned me**

 **Aro: Have they approached you Bella?**

 **Me: no, they can't get within 30 metres of me thank to a choker that was given to me by the Quilleute Shapeshifters, and no Caius, they are not Children of the Moon, i trust them**

 **Caius: I'll take your word for it**

 **Me: oh and Emmett and Jasper are not to be harmed**

 **Aro: Very well, I'll be sending Jane, Alec, Demitri, Felix, Victoria, Laurant, Bree and Santiago, they've assured me that Edward, Carlisle and Esme will be caught during the night**

i hung up after that and Alice set off home, as promised, i told them about how i knew the Volturi, "so you assist them?" Rose asked, "well as best as i can, with me being human, i can't destroy Vampires, but Aro will give me a piece information and I'll do the rest, i need to get Maria destroyed by the Volturi, that'll put Jasper's mind at ease.


	2. Part Two

I woke up and stretched, it's my 18th birthday, i checked my messages on my phone, i had one from Bree;

 _From Bree: Good morning Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme have been destroyed by the Volturi, they tried to lie but it didn't work, because i can detect lies, I'm staying at the Cullen household with Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper_

I smiled, my birthday won't be disrupted by them then, i jumped when the door opened, "happy birthday" Charlie said, he had hold of a present that was wrapped in purple wrapping paper and there was a camera with it, the camera was purple.

"i thought i said no presents" i groaned, "well i didn't listen, there's two other presents from me, one's in the driveway and you'll get the other one after school" Charlie said.

I got out of my bed, and grabbed the camera and the other present, i put them on my bedside table, next to my CD player, i waled over to my wardrobe and began looking through my clothes to see what i had, i decided on the same outfit i wore on my first day at Forks High.

I had a shower, before getting ready, i walked downstairs to get my bag, i grabbed a granola bar on my way out, i noticed that Charlie was near the door, i opened it and saw not only my Chevy truck but also a purple Corvette Stingray, i was lined with black stripes, and it had the Guns 'n' Roses logo on both sides of the car and the Appetite for Destruction album design on the bonnet of the car.

"oh my god, you got me a Corvette Stingray" i exclaimed, "yes, it's in case you go further that Seattle" Charlie said, i hugged Charlie before jumping in my new car, i set off to school.

One thing i did notice about the Corvette is that the engine is quieter than the one in my Chevy truck, i drove down the highway, my Mahogany Brown hair was blowing in the wind, i drove into the school parking lot, and found a parking space next to Rose's BMW M3 Convertible, "woah nice ride" Emmett said, "thanks, my Dad got it for me, it's a Corvette Stingray" i said getting out of the car with my bag.

I caught up with Bree, she's on leave from The Volturi to do her senior year, even though she Sixteen years old, then again, Bree was always smart as a child, she was taking the classes that Edward did.

Alice and Jasper turned up, "Happy birthday Bella" Alice said, "thanks Alice" i said take the present from her, i put it in Bree's bag since mine wasn't big enough for it, "i knew you'd like the car, i saw it" Alice said, jumping up and down on the bals of her feet, Jasper chuckled at Alice's excitement.

The school day went by well, the cover story for Edward's appearance is that he was accepted into a prestigious music academy, i walked into the carpark with Bree, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Angela, Angela is half Quilleute on her father's side so she knew what the Cullens were, though she phased after hearing what Edward and Carlisle were planning, she's the second female shapeshifter in the history of Quilleute tribe, the first was Leah Clearwater, a childhood friend of mine who's a year older than me.

"Come to ours at seven Bella and Angela you're invited" Alice said, we nodded, "need a ride Angie?" i asked, she nodded, we walked over to my Corvette, Angie knew that it was a present from Charlie, we jumped in and i set off before Mike could try and speak to me.

I dropped Angela off, "i'll pick you up at half six" i said, she nodded and i drove off, i drove into the driveway of Charlie's, i saw Jake's Volkswagen, i smiled, Jake finally accepted that i don't have romantic feelings for him, now we are as close as brother and sister.

I got out of my car and practically skipped up the driveway, and i opened the door, "hi Billy, Jake" i said, Charlie seemed to be in the kitchen, "hi Bella, happy birthday" Jake said, i nodded, i put my bag at the bottom of the stairs, i got a dream catcher from Jake, it catches bad dreams.

I had a dinner with Charlie after Billy and Jake had left, "right Bella, i know how much you have wanted this" Charlie said, handing me an envelope, i opened it and pulled out tickets to see Guns 'n' Roses in Madison Square Garden in New York City, and hotel tickets. "Oh my god, thank you" i squealed, i looked at the clock, "i've got to pick Angela up and then go to the Cullen household, i think Alice decided to give me a party" i said, Charlie nodded, i grabbed my tickets and put them in my pocket and bolted to the door.

I picked Angela up at exactly half six, "somebody's happy" Angela stated as she got into the car, "Charlie got me tickets to see Guns 'n' Roses in New York City's Madison Square Garden" i said, "how many tickets did you get?" Angela asked, "seven, you, Bree, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett are coming with me" i said, i had to contain my excitement while i was driving.

I arrived at the Cullens, as i anticipated, Alice had gone way overboard with this, "i don't think even Jasper can control Alice" i said, a party was not what i wanted but i suppose i should give Alice what she wants, i mean, it looks like she's worked hard.

Angie and I got out of my car, Alice was outside, faster than i could blink, "it's time Bella" Alice said, the hyperactive pixie grabbed my hand gently and dragged me inside, Angie followed behind us.

Inside the Cullen house, everyone was standing in pairs, except for poor Bree, "sorry about all this Bella, we tried to rein Alice but that's impossible to do" Jasper said, i shrugged, "Maybe, I'll just give Alice what she wants" i said just as a camera flashed, "sorry Bells, i took it from your bag today" Alice said apologetically, "so that's where it went" i stated.

I got Guns 'n' Roses CDs from Jasper, a stereo system from Emmett, a few necklaces from Alice and Rosalice, plane tickets to see Mum in Florida from Jane and Alec (they had sent them from Italy), and Bree and Angie got me GnR t-shirts and other accessories, i told them about the concert in NYC, and who i was taking with me.

 **Time skip**

It's been two weeks since my Eighteenth birthday party with the Cullens, Angie and Bree, the concert is tomorrow, i get out of school early, i was so frickin excited, Carlisle told me that he had a house in New York, it was big enough to accommodate all of us, Charlie said that if i start a relationship with Steven Adler then he'll support me, he said and i quote "Bells, if you do want to start a relationship with Steven Adler then i fully support your decision to do so, and personally i prefer Steven over Edward", i don't think ive ever been so happy.

I woke up just as one very hyperactive pixie barged into my room, "Come on Bella, have you packed?" Alice asked jumping up and down, her honey golden eyes sparkled in excitement, i stretched and brushed my hair out of my vision, i got out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe, i took my suitcases and my duffle bag from my wardrobe and handed them to Alice, she left my room.

I was getting ready when someone knocked on my door, "Bella, i want to speak to you" i heard Charlie say, "give a second Dad" i called, i put my Appetite for Destruction album t-shirt on and some yoga pants, i brushed my hair, "Dad, you can come in now" i said, as i brushed my hair for a final time before putting the brush down.

I turned around to see Charlie, "Bella, i know that you've been interested in getting a few tattoos and piercings and i will allow you to do that" Charlie said, "really?" i asked shocked that he'd actually allow me to do it, "yes, you're mature beyond your years Bella and yes you can get blonde highlights" Charlie said, i smiled, i asked him about getting highlights on my birthday.

Alice arrived back from outside, "your stuff is in your car Bella" Alice said, i nodded, i grabbed my school bag, i walked out of my room, following Charlie and Alice, "Charlie, we'll be leaving at lunchtime, it will give us enough time to get down there" Alice said, "No problem Alice, drive safe, Bella, text or call me when you get there" Charlie said, "i will Dad, i love you" i said, i ran out to my car, i was driving to school in my Dodge Viper, and Bree was driving on the journey to New York, ya know, because she's a Vampire, she doesn't have to sleep unlike me and Angela.


End file.
